This invention relates in general to display systems and more particularly to an interactive display system for projecting user drawn script in combination with screen output of application programs onto a touch sensitive display surface which is capable of providing user interaction with the applications programs.
Various devices are known for displaying information generated by a computer as well as for inputting data into a computer. Examples of the former include CRT display screens and projection surfaces. Examples of the latter include keyboards, mouse input devices and graphic tablets.
Although such prior art devices are useful for displaying information and inputting data into a computer, it is believed that no system has hitherto been provided for integrating large scale image projection with data input in an interactive manner.
It is also well known to use a touch-sensitive screen or white board as a drawing surface for receiving and reproducing user input script. In particular, a user draws on the touch-sensitive screen using coloured markers in order to present information. Pressure sensors are provided behind the screen for detecting pressure applied to the screen as a result of drawing using the markers, and in response generating control signals which are then used to create a hard-copy print out of the image drawn on the screen.
According to the present invention, an interactive display system is provided in which a touch-sensitive screen, or white board, is used as a projection surface. Control signals are generated by the touch-sensitive screen in the usual manner responsive to user applied pressure (e.g. due to drawing on the board with a marker, pointer, stylus or finger, etc.). At the same time, a computer is used to execute any one or more well known applications programs, in the usual manner. However, according to the present invention, the computer generated screen is projected onto the touch-sensitive screen utilizing an LCD projector panel in conjunction with an overhead projector. Furthermore, according to the present invention, control signals received from the touch-sensitive screen are integrated with the computer generated graphics so as to be projected therewith onto the touch-sensitive screen. In this way, a completely interactive display system is provided in which the user can highlight and edit information generated by the computer program by simply drawing on the touch-sensitive screen. Thus, the system of the present invention provides a truly unique interactive approach to giving group presentations.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, multiple interactive computer projection systems can be interconnected (i.e. networked) and supported by a voice conferencing system such that any of several groups of users can view the output displays or input information to the system at the same time (i.e. the information is communicated to and updates all on-line computers and display devices).
Therefore, in accordance with an aspect of the present invention, there is provided an interactive display system, comprising:
a) one or more touch-sensitive display surfaces for detecting predetermined events associated therewith and in response generating control signals for identifying said events and indicating locations thereof,
b) one or more computers for selectively executing one or more applications programs and in response generating screen video displays, said one or more computers being connected to respective ones of said touch-sensitive display surfaces,
c) driver means in each said one or more computers for receiving said control signals from an associated one of said touch-sensitive display surfaces and in response generating a command to a selected one of said applications programs for identifying an associated one of said computers and for identifying said events and indicating the locations thereof, whereby said selected applications program executes said command and updates said screen video displays in accordance therewith, and
d) projector means connected to said one or more computers for receiving and projecting said screen video displays onto said one or more touch-sensitive display surfaces.
According to a further aspect of the invention, there is provided an interactive display system, comprising:
a) a touch-sensitive display screen for sensing pressure applied thereto and in response generating control signals indicating locations of said applied pressure, and
b) means for receiving said control signals and in response generating and projecting graphic images onto said touch sensitive display screen at said locations.